


Shinku

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Enamorarse, era una trampa maravillosa.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke





	Shinku

**Shinku**

**(Carmesí)**

Yamada lo había pensado cuidadamente.

Le había siempre parecido estúpido enamorarse.

Había visto sus amigos caer en eso, uno tras otro, como si fueran afectados por una enfermedad.

Y se había dicho que nunca iba a pasarle.

Se había dicho que no había nadie de quien se pusiera enamorar, nadie que pusiera tener ese efecto sobre de él, y estaba contento así.

No quería acabar pensando siempre en alguien otro, no quería que otros lo miraran y vieran en su cara esa expresión vacía que siempre veía en los que se declaraban enamorados.

Siempre lo había pensado.

Pero, a su pesar, había sido obligado a cambiar idea.

Se había unido a la Jimusho desde pocos meses, y de aún menos era parte de los J.J. Express.

Esa había sido su ruina, estaba seguro.

Durante los ensayos, durante los rodajes, mientras trataba de memorizar las coreografías, a menudo su mirada vagaba, se movía hacia sus compañeros hasta que no encontraba la cara que estaba buscando.

Desde que se había unido a los J.J. Express, esa cara siempre lo había fascinado.

Lo fascinaba la manera en que siempre parecía perdido en su mundo, le gustaba esa expresión aparentemente vacía, le gustaba su forma de ser que, por distracción o intención, siempre era gentil con todos.

Entonces, ahora él también era víctima.

Se había enamorado de Inoo Kei, y estaba seguro de tener esa misma mirada vagamente idiótica que todos los enamorados tenían.

A menudo durante los ensayos se perdía mirándolo, embobado, y Nakajima tenía que darle codazos y mirarlo con aire confuso, diciéndole de prestar atención a la coreografía.

Y Yamada asentía y se disculpaba, enrojándose como siempre, porque esperaba que ni él ni los senpais de dieron cuenta de la razón de su distracción.

Pero, aun probando, no tenía éxito de no buscarlo con los ojos, no tenía éxito de no perder la concentración en lo que lo rodeaba para dirigirla en él.

Enamorarse era realmente una trampa.

Esa tarde habían acabado bastante tempano, y él había sobrevivido a las ultimas horas sin incidentes.

Claro, en algún momento había hecho mal los pasos y terminado sobre Ryutaro, y otra había visto un Chinen bastante enojado agitar la mano enfrente a su cara porque se había perdido en su mundo... pero aparte de eso, podía decirse satisfecho.

Se estaba cambiando, lentamente dado que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y los otros ya se habían ido.

Estaba a punto de terminar de recoger sus cosas, cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro, y por la sorpresa saltó, gritando.

Enfrente a él, Inoo sonreía.

“Lo siento, Ryo-chan, no quería asustarte.” le dijo, con aire de disculpa.

Yamada cabeceó, sintiendo sus mejillas hacerse automáticamente rojas.

“No te preocupes, Inoo-kun. Estaba distraído, por eso me he asustado.” murmuró, sonriendo torpemente.

“¿Hay algo mal, Ryo-chan? Últimamente eres siempre distraído a los ensayos, y quería saber si hubiera problemas.” le dijo Kei, con las cejas levantadas en una expresión sinceramente preocupada.

Yamada sintió el enrojecimiento hacerse aún más intenso, como si toda la sangre que tenía en cuerpo se hubiera concentrado en su cara.

“N-no, Inoo-kun. Solo estoy cansado y... lo siento, trataré de prestar más atención. Estoy distraído, lo sé, Yuto me lo dice siempre, pero no lo hago a propósito. La próxima vez trataré de hacer mejor y...”

Riendo ligeramente, Inoo lo interrumpió.

“No te preocupes, no quería reprocharte. Solo quería saber si tuviera algo mal, es todo.” le aseguró, cogiendo los hombros.

La cara de Ryosuke ardió en llamas.

“Ah... no, Inoo-kun. No problemas, tranquilo.” dijo, sonriendo siempre con menos convicción.

El mayor pareció ser satisfecho por la respuesta.

“Bien. Soy contento.” le dijo, tras le pellizcó una mejilla y se alejó. “Yama-chan es realmente adorable cuando su cara está toda roja.” comentó con una risa baja, dejando el camerino.

Yamada se quedó mirándolo hasta que no se fue, tras se desmayó contra la pared.

Lo sentía.

Tenía esa expresión en la cara, la vacía, la idiota.

Pero no era momento de preocuparse de esa.

Se rozó suavemente la mejilla donde Inoo acababa de tocarlo.

Enamorarse, era una trampa maravillosa. 


End file.
